<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proper Punishment by Lady_Paper_Writerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087983">Proper Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson'>Lady_Paper_Writerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Tim Drake, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's gone off limits again. And they've had enough of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, implied/referenced Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proper Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone... enjoy, I guess...? *sweat smile alert*</p><p>(please, always mind the tags. Don't feel the need to read anything you're not comfortable with)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason steps inside, shutting the door firmly behind him, and immediately notices them, even though they’d chosen to stand in the shadiest corner of the spacious, yet poorly furnished living room of the sad, underlit, down-town apartment Jason's been inhabiting for the past few months.</p><p>He grunts as he kicks his boots off, partly bothered and partly bored it seems (yet definitely not surprised) as he takes his Red Hood helmet off. “Gathering?” he scoffs.</p><p>He tosses his hair back, and Tim can’t but feel mesmerized at the sight of those neatly messy, black strands waving back for a moment. It’s almost as if he forgets how good Jason always looks. Not as pretty as Dick, sure, but still. Jason’s tall, strong, perfectly muscled; far from the ugly bodybuilding type, yet by no means thin, or unnecessarily lean. Tim recalls all the times he’s had Jason’s bigger, stronger form quivering under him, and it’s all it takes to send a twitch down to his cock.</p><p>Dick doesn’t know about it. As a matter of fact, nobody does. They’d agreed on this immediately after their first time, and were doing an excellent job in keeping what was happening between them a secret. Not that they were ashamed of it, but letting other people know would definitely perplex things. They would be constantly questioned. Definitely judged. Maybe even outcasted. Pressed or even forced to put labels on their relationship. All joy and relaxation would be snatched away, and neither was willing to let that happen.</p><p>As for what <em>exactly</em> they had… Tim still isn’t sure how to call it -and he’s absolutely fine with it. He can’t say it’s a regular thing, even though, at times, he secretly wishes that was the case. It’s more like… casual sex and mutual understanding. Him and Jason have so many things in common, after all. Not only intellectually, but also in their preferences in bed, apparently.</p><p>Tonight, though, he’s not here as Jason’s lover. Their relationship has nothing to do with this, and they’ll both be wise to keep that in mind. Dick’s presence there would help them in this task.</p><p>“Jason,” Dick says, so very serious and formal that, to Tim, it’s almost hilarious. It’s as if he tries to sound like Bruce.</p><p>Jason sighs, ruffling his hair. With his helmet under his arm, he heads to the shelf unit he usually keeps it and carefully places it on the top shelf. “I assume this is about the arm traffickers?”</p><p>“You shattered their arms, legs and collarbones,” Dick’s frown deepens, his eyes certainly on fire behind the lenses, “which was unnecessary, to say the least. Plus, they show zero interest to be cooperative after that. They even called for witness protection. Wasn’t hard to get, considering their injuries.”</p><p>Jason chuckles, taking his gloves off. The brown leather jacket of his suit follows.</p><p>There’s something… weirdly arousing in the realization that both him and Dick are fully clothed in their Red Robin and Nightwing costumes respectively, while Jason’s casually taking off parts of his, completely unaware of what they’ve planned for him next.</p><p>Tim tries to focus. Cast away dirty thoughts and remind himself this is strictly, merely about business.</p><p>Or at least it’s supposed to be.</p><p>“Look,” Jason states firmly. “Those bastards deserved it, and you know it pretty damn well, doll-face. You too,” he points at Tim. “If the big guy has a problem with it, he can come and find me himself, like he usually does, not send his faithful dogs…”</p><p>“He didn’t send us. He doesn’t know we’re here,” Tim clarifies.</p><p>“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Jason says, unnerved. “If you really can’t find a way to make those assholes talk, you can leave it entirely on me, and I guarantee…”</p><p>“Have you ever considered that it’s not just Bruce that has a problem with this behavior of yours, Jason?” Dick cuts him off. “That, perhaps, we don’t appreciate it either?”</p><p>“Well, no offense, <em>Dickhead,</em> but I don’t answer to you, no matter how you’d like that. The way I work doesn’t concern you,” he talks back abruptly, noticeably more aggressive in tone.</p><p>The very moment he dismissively turns his back on them, Tim exchanges a glance with Dick, right before Dick takes two wide strides, reaching Jason from behind. He grabs one of his arms, twisting it behind his back, while his other hand takes a good grip on Jason’s hair, holding him steady while Tim rushes to his aid, taking hold of Jason’s other arm.</p><p>Jason clearly wasn’t expecting anything like that. Otherwise, he would have put much more of a fight. It wouldn’t have taken him five seconds to fully realize what was happening before he started pulling off a resistance. Meaningless, at this point, since they already have a strong hold of him, leading him toward the bedroom door. Still, it doesn’t stop him from aggressively thrusting around, making it as difficult as possible for them to control him.</p><p>“You goddamn—! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he yells at them, jerking violently in their grips.</p><p>They don’t offer any response, far too focused on the task of keeping him under control and getting in the room. Jason might be stronger than each of them respectively, but, having already caught him by surprise, their combined strength is proved to be highly effective. Soon, they have him forced down on the bed, on his knees, face and torso pressed over the covers and buttocks high up in the air.</p><p>Jason tries to kick, as expected, but Dick immediately takes place kneeling behind him, using his strong thighs (not as strong as Jason’s, of course, but still made of iron) to keep him pinned. Together, they manage to cross his wrists behind his back.</p><p>Jason hisses, thrusting wildly. “Once I get out of this, you sick bastards, you better—"</p><p>His upcoming threat is cut short, since, at this point, Dick leans over above him and claps his free hand firmly over his mouth. Jason’s efforts to get released instantly increase, but it’s no use. The way Dick keeps him in place now, all he can do is lightly, uselessly jerk his shoulders back and forth over the mattress, his protests muffled by Dick’s hand.</p><p>“Get the tape,” Dick calmly turns to him.</p><p>Jason almost jumps at his words, a muffled “Mmmmph!” all he can manage at this point.</p><p>“Enough, Jason,” Dick says coldly. “You brought this on yourself. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Tim, come on.”</p><p>Tim nods, hand already reaching into his pocket. “You just keep him quiet.”</p><p>Once the tape’s out, he cuts several strips, and when this is done, Dick takes his hand off, grabbing Jason’s hair to bring his head up instead. There’s an almost cute, surprised little yelp from Jason, much more surprise than pain, which Tim fully takes advantage of to quickly shove a clean, folded handkerchief into Jason’s open mouth. He claps the first strip of tape firmly over it, carefully smoothing it over Jason’s lips, so that he can’t push it out. The sight is incredibly satisfying. He adds four more strips, until Jason’s properly, effectively gagged.</p><p>With both his hands now free, Dick’s able to get a better hold of Jason’s wrists, keeping them in place at the small of his back as Tim quickly proceeds to tie them together as tightly as he can get away with without creating a problem in Jason’s circulation. Tim is good with bonds, and even though it’s just duct tape, and Jason could certainly get out of it with a little more effort, it’s not like they’re leaving him off their eyes so that he’s actually able to escape.</p><p>Dick stays in place, while Tim steps off the bed and stands, allowing himself a moment to admire their handiwork.</p><p>It would be a lie to claim that he hasn’t pictured Jason in various similar positions, more times than he’d like to admit; tied up, gagged, and in his mercy. Most of their times together, it was Jason topping, and he was damn good at it, of course, but Tim still always secretly preferred having him under him. There was something magical in manhandling someone as big, handsome and wild as Jason, reducing them into something surprisingly sweet and pliant. They’d never crossed those limits of course, and they’d never practiced bondage either, but it was something Tim often thought about, and was planning to propose it at some point.</p><p>Not right now, of course. Not for quite a while. He expects that Jason will be furious at him for quite some time after tonight’s ministrations. Tim hates the prospect of Jason being mad or bitter at him, but when the talk with Dick had come up about how dangerous it was to leave Jason uncontrolled, and together they came up with tonight’s plan, he immediately decided that it’s a risk he’s more than willing to take, if it means Jason’s finally going to start listening, following their rules and become cooperative (even against his true will). If this will stop him from being a danger to both himself and others, then this is the path he’s choosing.</p><p>Tim’s certain he’s eventually going to get him to turn his mind around, after all. After all this time, he’s confident enough that he knows Jason’s buttons.</p><p>“Tim,” Dick says, startling him and making him realize he’s been gone for several seconds now.</p><p>He clears his mind the best he can, takes his phone out and turns the camera to video recording, making sure Jason can’t see it from where they’ve put him, even though the camera has a perfect, clear view of them both. He nods at Dick, letting him know the exact moment he starts recording. Dick nods back and positions Jason properly in front of him, both hands now on his hips. Not for long, though, since Jason jerks his head back, trying to headbutt Dick, perhaps, and he’s forced to bring hand at the back of his neck. It has him subdued almost immediately.</p><p>“We can’t have you running around, doing your own thing without answering to anyone about your actions, Jason,” Dick states. “Your actions that have <em>consequences</em> on the way the world views all of us. On the trust and faith they have in us, in our work and cause. You’re erratic, stubborn and mindless, and we can’t have this childish behavior of yours constantly creating problems. We’ve decided that, from now on, there <em>will</em> be consequences to your mistakes, and each time you misstep, you will be punished accordingly, the way you should have been long ago.”</p><p>At this point, Tim’s making sure that Jason’s face is clearly shown on camera, but still, the way Dick’s grip on the back of Jason’s neck slightly slackens, thumb softly brushing back and forth in Jason’s hair, doesn’t skip his attention.</p><p>“It hurts us too, you know, that we have to do this,” he tells Jason, “but it’s necessary.”</p><p>Tim almost rolls his eyes, since he believes this to be a blatant lie. He can’t imagine Dick’s actually feeling ‘hurt’ while having Jason subdued in this particular position in front of him. He’s certain he’s merely making it sound like an apology in order to cover up his guilt over the thrill that actually fills him.</p><p>The words make Jason twist in his grip once more in retaliation. He’s held down yet again with surprising ease, since Dick immediately tightens his grip on his neck again, pressing Jason’s face harder on the mattress.</p><p>All that can be heard in the room now is Jason’s furious, ragged breaths. Tim wonders how he must be feeling right now, helpless in their hands. Outraged, for sure, absolutely ready to murder them if by chance he escapes, but… maybe a little scared too? Frightened by the fact that he’s now completely in their power, able to do nothing but wait for whatever they’ve planned for him?</p><p>Tim really wants to resist the temptation of thinking that he could even be feeling a little… excited, maybe?</p><p>He watches as Dick’s free hand reaches around Jason’s waist now, fiddling with his belt buckle. He swiftly works it open and, once this is out of the way, it’s immediately followed by the hook and zipper of Jason’s pants. Before Jason can fully comprehend what exactly is happening, the pants are shoved down along with his underwear, revealing his bare, smooth ass in the cool air of the room.</p><p>Predictably enough, the wild thrusting resumes. Dick reacts by simply placing his hand in Jason’s waist and lightly pushing down, so that his ass is further lifted up. Tim shamelessly stares, making sure the camera has a perfect angle of the sight as well, as Dick’s large, gloved hand settles across Jason’s ass cheeks, fingers spread in an almost possessive manner to show just how powerful he currently is over him. Jason jolts once more at the touch, daring another failed, muffled, weak attempt to protest. It’s brief, though. He can’t go anywhere, and he seems to have realized that by now.</p><p>Jason turns his face in the mattress, a few black strands falling over his slightly sweaty forehead, shading those beautiful eyes that currently look up at his captor. As far as Tim’s concerned, it’s one perfect picture.</p><p>Dick briefly glances at Tim. “Since there were three men, I think thirty will suffice,” he announces to the camera, “depending on how good he takes it."</p><p>Jason tries to further tilt his head, but Dick now abruptly grabs his hair again, making him further arch and face forward. The hand he still has on his ass briefly disappears, only to come back down quickly, with a resounding, painful smack that echoes in the entire room.</p><p>Jason’s shocked yelp is muffled by the gag.</p><p>Dick gives him a single second, maybe to make sure Jason has a clear view of exactly what’s happening, before another strike follows. Another one, almost immediately after. More and more, all in the same place on Jason’s left ass cheek. At some point, Dick switches his focus on the right one, until Jason’s entire ass is bright red.</p><p>It certainly hurts, it’s undoubtful, but more than anything, Tim knows that the humiliation of being forcibly held down and spanked as a punishment is the main point here. In each blow, in each muffled cry, Tim feels himself hardening, to the point that, around strike fifteen, he feels trapped, the cup of his suit having turned impossibly tight. It’s becoming increasingly hard not to reach down and take himself in one hand, seeking relief.</p><p>The blows Jason’s backside's taking seem unending. Dick’s pattern changes towards the end, slaps coming slower, but with more force behind them. Jason’s whole ass must be throbbing. He probably won’t be able to sit down for an entire week. Tomorrow, those fine ass cheeks will be perfectly bruised.</p><p>Once strike number thirty falls, Dick pauses for several seconds, as if he’s thinking about it, before he adds three more, harsh, fast slaps, as if to make a point. Soon, the hand that was beating Jason’s ass switches to now petting him, stroking gently over the tender skin, carefully avoiding the more heavily injured areas. It travels down a bit, over one well-muscled thigh, squeezing lightly before returning back up.</p><p>Jason’s moaning softly, miserably, and Tim can’t but admire Dick’s professionalism. Had it been him in his position, he wouldn’t have even tried to resist the temptation of using both hands to knead at those perfect globes. Dick, on the other hand, merely keeps an open palm over one of those again, an obvious sign of dominance over Jason’s forceful submission and humiliation.</p><p>This small break is over once Dick apparently decides not to waste any more time. He now uses both hands to grab Jason’s hips, position him properly, before he spreads Jason’s ass cheeks apart. Tim approaches, knowing what’s coming, and helps him, keeping the phone steady in one hand and using the other to hold one cheek steady (trying to fight the urge to squeeze) so that Dick can have one hand free. His mouth’s literally watering at the sight of Jason’s small, bright pink, puckered hole, in which he makes sure the camera focuses on, while Dick carefully, slowly places a gloved thumb there, rubbing and teasing lightly at the tender skin. Jason gasps, squirming as sharply as his exhaustion allows him to avoid the intimate touch, but there’s nowhere for him to go.</p><p>“The next time you misbehave,” Dick says steadily, still toying with the outside of Jason’s hole with his thumb, but never letting his finger slip inside even in the slightest, “we’ll be forced to take more… extreme measures.”</p><p>Jason whines in his gag, and Tim feels he’s about to explode in his pants as Jason tries to squirm again, and all he manages is to make his ass wiggle in their hands. Even now, he denies himself the satisfaction of a quick, rough squeeze.</p><p>Dick presses his thumb a little more forcefully over Jason’s tiny hole for five long seconds, before they let go of his ass completely. Dick takes hold of Jason’s hair again, his other hand keeping him steady by the hip, Jason's waist bent and his bare ass firmly pressed over Dick’s clothed crotch. Jason squirms and moans as Tim moves slowly, making sure he takes a brief one-shot of the scene. They keep him like this for a while, toying with him just a bit. Dick slowly rubbing his clothed groin over his ass, then shallowly pushing forward a few times, in a mimicry of fucking. Tim pinches his nose shut with two fingers, watching in interest as Jason struggles weakly, both airways now blocked. He stops after a few seconds, allowing Jason to suck in a few breaths before his fingers return, once again cutting off Jason’s air supply. He maintains his grip a bit longer this time, until Jason makes an almost pleading noise, and he decides that this particular thing is not to be explored right now. He eventually moves again, focusing the camera and zooming on Jason’s blushed face one last time before he presses stop.</p><p>He nods at Dick not to let Jason go immediately. He moves back to them, reaches one hand under their victim, looking for his cock, and, much to his surprise and delight, he finds it standing up against his stomach.</p><p>“Look at this,” he tells Dick, trying to hide his excitement as he gives Jason’s cock a light squeeze that has him whimpering. “He likes this.”</p><p>Dick says nothing. Merely hums quietly, before he lets Jason go. Tim immediately notices Dick’s own, rock hard erection. His suit is far too tight to hide, after all. Knowing Dick would be embarrassed though, he pretends he hasn’t noticed.</p><p>It does feel a little too much like a waste that all three of them are so desperately hard, yet none of them is willing to do anything about it. Each to their own, apparently, for tonight at least.</p><p>Dick lightly pushes at Jason’s back, flattening him down on his stomach. Tim reaches down and discards Jason’s pants and underwear completely, and makes sure his legs are slightly parted for Dick to kneel again between them. With one hand, he presses Jason’s bound wrists at the small of his back, running the other through Jason’s hair, gently turning his head on the side so that they can look at him.</p><p>Saying nothing, Tim holds up his phone and presses play. The video starts playing, and Jason’s eyes widen in horror. He clearly hadn’t realized he was being recorded the entire time.</p><p>“We’ve decided that it is our right and duty to punish you as we see fit, Jason. We understand you’re going to feel a bit bitter about it, at first. It will take you some time to accept the fact that it is for your own good as well. Even though it absolutely was the right thing to do, however, we know that not everyone would be just as open minded as we are. This means that, for the time being, this will be kept between us. If anyone else learns about this session, or in case you seek payback in some way, this video will be sent to every single one of your main antagonists.”</p><p>More color rises to Jason’s cheeks at the thought that the most vulgar people in Gotham (or even further) could see the strong, infamous Red Hood getting punished in such a humiliating way in the hands of his own allies. It would completely ruin him, both his status, and his secret ID in general. In that video, Jason was the only one presented unmasked, and even called by his own name a few times.</p><p>They have him completely trapped.</p><p>“Is that understood?” Dick asks, and when Jason doesn’t react he grabs his hair again, forcing his head up and making him yelp. “I said, is that <em>understood?”</em></p><p>It does take another moment, but eventually, they receive a tiny, barely conceivable nod.</p><p>Dick allows his head to fall back on the mattress again, looking pleased. Tim definitely is, by this point. He watches as Dick’s hand now unnecessarily moves from between Jason’s shoulder blades down to his back, ending up over his bare, quickly bruising ass once more (clearly unable to keep his hands off of him, despite what he claimed).</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jason,” he says softly. “I really wish we didn’t have to do this, but… if you won’t cooperate, then you do need to submit. This has gone too far. There is no other way.”</p><p>The silence is deafening as he steps up from the bed. Jason doesn’t make any attempt to move. He remains utterly still, apart from his back rising and falling in each breath he takes.</p><p>“We expect you’ll manage to untie yourself, eventually,” Dick clarifies.</p><p>For the first time since what seems to be ages ago, Jason produces something resembling an angry growl.</p><p>Dick exits the window first. As Tim prepares to follow, he briefly crosses eyes with Jason. He’s not certain what exactly is communicated between them in those few moments.</p><p>He’s not going to dwell on it right now, though. He’s painfully hard, he’s got the hottest video in his phone, and he can’t wait to get back home and play it just for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>***NOTE***</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>This story used to be part of a series. Not anymore. There will be no sequel, since the amount of unreasonable rudeness I've received during the past few months (in the form of both comments that have now been deleted and messages on Tumblr) was such that I've lost interest in continuing.</b></p><p> </p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="https://ladypaperwriterson.tumblr.com/">Lady Paper Writerson's</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>